A Strange Occurence
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Do not ask how this happened or why I have not changed it - I cannot answer either of those questions. HP FF VII X-over M for reasons stated in the story OOC and somewhat AU


Alright... the strangest thing happened - I wrote a sex scene. Except I have somehow ruined the sanctity of sex and created something almost laugh worthy. Stupid Harry...

Anyway, I'll go ahead and ruin everything... AngealHarry, SephirothCloud, and strangely enough ZackSeverus. Yeah.

Warnings: Language, almost obscure and laugh worthy sex, some strangeness on Severus' part (just wait, it's good XD) and some other things I'm sure people will find offensive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or FF VII: Crisis Core. I simply hated how both of them turned out (I lost my baby, the sweet Sephy! DX) and decided to play with them.

* * *

A Strange Occurence

FF VII/HP X-Over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

I hated waking up in places I did not immediately recognize. Especially since I had been kidnapped right before the end of the war and nearly died from the torture. The scars on my body from it serve as a reminder to be suspicious of my surroundings. Thus, when I woke in a white room that I had never seen before, my body went rigid and my eyes darted faster than any normal human. Severus says I have changed so much, my emerald eyes gone and replaced with a swirling mixture of black, red, and silver.

We had yet to figure out what I was that made this happen.

When I saw no immediate danger, I tried to sit up and found nothing to be holding me back. However, as I was sitting up, a woman in a white suit came in and smiled. Somehow, I simply knew I could trust her and smiled back.

"So you're awake? How wonderful. I was beginning to think you would remain in a coma for years."

I smiled apologetically and leaned back against the head board, hands resting on my legs. I looked around again, much slower than before to see I was truly in a medic ward. There were several beds, but only three, including mine, were occupied.

"I know this may sound strange, miss, but could I have something to tie my hair back?"

"Oh certainly! And here, that is not as strange a request as you think. General Sephiroth cannot stand being here without his hair tied back."

She giggled, putting me more and more at ease, and walked off to find something for me. See, my once wild hair had grown to flow on the ground if I did not put it up in a certain way. Do not ask how this happened or why I have not changed it - I cannot answer either of those questions.

"Here you are...?"

"Harry. And thank you."

"You're welcome, and if you need anything, my name is Amoyra. Please do not be afraid to ask."

I nodded and returned her smile as she went to check on the others, putting my hair up now that I had the band. I decided to inspect myself. Hmm... no shirt, but the same pants I remembered wearing were still on so not much had been done. For that, I was grateful. Apparently, it was not normal to be almost completely hairless save what was on my head and groin and I was a little insecure about it.

Everyone looked up as the door opened and a man with wild black spikes and a cheerful smile came practically bouncing into the room. There was another man behind him, slightly taller and older with a large sword strapped to his back. For some reason, I wanted to just play with it.

"Hey Amoyra! How's my buddy Cloud?"

She giggled and pointed to blonde-haired youth that looked a little depressed.

"He's fine. I think his confidence is worse off than he is."

"Awww. Is that right, Cloud?"

"Zack..."

I chuckled at the whining tone. Apparently they were close friends and the obvious older of the two sometimes picked on the smaller, Cloud. Amoyra came back over to me and nodded to the man still standing in the doorway.

"Now then Harry, may I ask how you obtained so many scars? I would not be so concerned since this a SOLDIER ward, but they are simply strange."

"Um... I fought a war back where I'm from and... was kidnapped. Tortured for days until my rage controlled me and gave me the strength to escape. You really do not want to know what I did to the man that led it all."

"A war!? You're younger than most of the recruits who see war. How young were you when it started?"

"I was thrust into the war when he killed my parents when I was one... I joined the actual fight at eleven."

"Oh, you poor thing."

She pet my head for a few seconds before getting up to help the other patient, who had started groaning in pain. My eyes darted and I could feel them spinning again, landing on the male who I did not yet know. He was staring at me, so I decided to stare back, letting my eyes work like they did and found the wings hidden in his left side; found the memories of a friend like him that had to be taken down; his feelings for everyone he knew.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking deeper into your soul than even you have. Genesis reminds me of a friend I used to have."

The man looked startled before looking around, noticing the Zack boy to be engrossed in Cloud. He came closer to me and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked tired and emotionally exhausted.

"You aren't joking, huh?"

I shook my head.

"What are you?"

"I'm not sure myself. My mentor could find nothing to help, or that matched what I can do."

"I see. Can that power of yours tell you who the person is that you are looking at?"

"Strangely enough, no. I just see everything they are. My name is Harry Potter and from what I can tell, that seems to be a weird name around here."

"Yes, it is. I'm Angeal Hewley. The puppy over there-" Zack gave an indignant squawk that made me laugh, "is Zack Fair and his friend is Cloud Strife. Hey Zack, was Sephiroth following us?"

"Seph? Yeah, he was a few feet behind you then was held up by Hojo."

All of them shuddered and I could not help but wonder why. I was not given long before the door was opened again and a man that reminded me of Lucius, only much better looking (this caused me to giggle and gain a few strange looks), came sauntering in. He looked around, nodding to everyone before his eyes stopped on me, a questioning swimming in his eyes. We simply stared before he raised an eyebrow.

"You are staring. Why?"

"See, I would say staring deep into your soul, but that would be lying..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you're just hot."

Everyone laughed while the man just let the corners of his mouth turn upward and I strangely felt like I belonged here.

* * *

"General Seph- who's that?"

I looked up from the general's very uncomfortable couch and saw a confused 2nd standing in the doorway. I decided he was not important and laid back down, stretching out. For some reason, Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth insisted upon switching who got me what day, which did not really bother me since I did not have to do anything other than keep them company. Today was Sephiroth day.

"Company. There is something you need... no?"

"Ah, y-yes. The President wished to see you."

"So his son has already taken control. He certainly does not waste time. Tell him he may come in whenever he so wishes."

The man nodded and practically ran out. I was really beginning to wonder why all these people were so afraid of Sephiroth. He was really sweet when you got to know him. A little clueless about any social situation, but sweet. He looked at me again, as he always seemed to catch me staring.

"Harry, you are staring again."

"You're just more of an enigma than even Severus Snape. And that man has always been hard to figure out. Also... you're simply more pleasing to look at."

Sephiroth chuckled, taking everything I said as the joke it was. Yes, Sephiroth was one sexy man, but I had met Cloud by this point and upon learning his feelings, I could never bring myself to tear the poor boy's heart apart. Sephiroth is officially off limits to me. Which was fine since I had my sights set on another.

The door opened and I did not bother to look up this time. I was tired and could not care less. I wondered if it was that President guy though.

"Sephiroth... you have some strange kid on my couch."

"That's why I got the cot out, Rufus. In the dark, dreary corner you have stolen from me."

"It's dreary. You don't need it."

I did sneak a peek finally and found another blonde haired youth, maybe around the same age I was. He certainly appeared to be an impressive figure in the business world, with his white suit. I gave Sephiroth a look and he nodded. So that was the recently appointed President of Shin-Ra. Or, more specifically, the son of the last President that took over as soon as the spot... opened.

"SEPHY!"

Sephiroth and I both groaned, him in the headache coming on and me in sympathy of the poor man. He barely had time to blink before a blur of blue and black was attached to his front like a koala, arms and legs locked around him. Zack was such a bundle of energy. I looked to the doorway to see Cloud standing there awkwardly and another... who caused me to look away and hide my face with my hair.

"Angeal... I believe I asked you to keep a leash on the puppy."

"Hey!"

I chuckled, still trying to hide before squeaking. The area next to me had sunk slightly under someone else's weight. I bemoaned my luck - a quick scan with my eyes, undetectable, had shown me Angeal of all bloody people had chosen to sit near me. Cloud, save me! I nearly reached out for the blonde as he passed.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Angeal."

I may have been suffering serious jitters, but he did not have to know that.

"How have you been?"

"Gradually getting more and more exhausted, but I'm fine otherwise. You?"

"Been occupied chasing the puppy-" I laughed at the squawk. "And looking through papers."

I nodded and tried to calm myself down. I had told Sephiroth a few days ago, when my feelings really hit me, since he was the man's best friend. He only smiled at me and told me to do what I saw fit. Of course, I was not going to do anything. This was the father figure of Zack, the best friend of Sephiroth, the person everyone looked up to who felt Sephiroth to be too high of a dream.

If only Severus were here. He was my source of advice and would know what to do.

"Uh, wait! You can't... you can't go in there! Sir!"

We all looked up as the doors were thrown open, literally, and my God of Hidden Evil stood in the doorway. I stared for a moment at the glaring man, cloak billowing behind him from how quickly he made an entrance.

"Holy shite... SEVERUS!?"

I think I looked a little too much like Zack in that instance, even I felt that. But I had not seen Severus, who was like an actual father (he had adopted me around fifth year when he got over himself and saw how miserable I was), in a month. I know the man must have been concerned. He may not have shown everything he was thinking on his face, but I could see everything in his eyes and all I saw now was relief and happiness.

"Sev, how did you get here?"

"I could very well ask you the same thing! I go to tell you the letter from Durmstrang had arrived and you are no where to be found! This entire time I had been searching for you and I accidentally step on a Portkey, ending up here where all I hear is 'Harry this' and 'Harry that.' I could easily kill you for all the emotional distress and who the bloody hell are these people?"

I laughed. Only Severus. Of course, with his recent look, he was gaining quite a bit of stares. There had been a potion's accident a few months back that had basically de-Aged my father to the point of a teenager, slightly older than me. He certainly looked better younger. After wards, he had set about getting a new look and for the normally reclusive male, it was a big change. He looked strangely like Mana from Moi Dix Mois, save his face was different, and this was the male version with wild 80's headbanger hair. I had no idea HOW, but the man could pull it off and the clothes he was wearing underneath the cloak.

"Um... well, the incredibly sexy silver haired man-" Sephiroth never could stop himself from chuckling when I said such things, "is General Sephiroth, my buddy. The blonde boy slowly inching behind him is Cloud Strife, the black haired puppy clinging to his front is Zack Fair, the boy sleeping in the corner is the President, Rufus Shin-Ra, and last but certainly not least, Zack's ever vigilant master, Angeal Hewley. All of whose names I mentioned, this is my adoptive father, Severus Snape, the man who defied time and crushed its face with his heel."

"Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Only you could think of such an introduction."

* * *

"But Angeal-"

"No buts. You must learn hand to hand to defend yourself here."

"Can't I just pull a pretty face and say please?"

"... no. That will get you raped."

"Fuck, harsh my mellow!"

Severus laughed somewhere behind me. I turned and flipped him the bird, laughing at his indignant facial expression. I always caught him off guard with that one and he simply hated that. Which was why Zack was now laughing at my face since Severus pulled out... two. Oh that bastard wanted a fight!?

"Harry, you won't win."

"DAMMIT!"

"Wait... do you smell that?"

I blinked and sniffed at the air, following a faint smell I picked up that seemed familiar. Angeal gave me a look to which I nodded and we set about trying to figure out what it was and where it was coming from without moving. I finally found out what it was and whispered it into his ear, watching him nod solemnly. Severus and Zack were watching us strangely. We continued until both of us widened our eyes, and we pointed, me at Severus and Angeal at Zack, and at the same time, we yelled:

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SCREW HIM!?"

Then we pointed to the opposite, me at Zack and Angeal at Severus, and glared at them. I think we did it to watch them squirm because Angeal told me later he really did not mind, just that it was shock to see him go with a man like Severus... to which I agreed.

"Uh... about an hour ago."

"Angeal, they're growing up without us!"

I faked a sob (I'm a professional at that) and buried my face in Angeal's chest, and to give the guy credit, he acted along without missing a beat. His arms wrapped around me and held me close, sniffling.

"I know. One moment, they're a hyperactive puppy... the next... they're with strange men in a dark bathroom with their clothes lying in some unknown substance on the floor."

Both of them started spluttering while we hid snickers with shoulders shaking from sobs. Our moment was ruined when Sephiroth walked in and stopped, asking what was happening. We lost it, bent over and trying to support each other while we laughed until we cried. The appearance of the confused Sephiroth had made it all the sweeter.

"Sorry, sorry. Smell the air, you'll get it."

He did and wrinkled his nose, looking to Severus and Zack who merely flushed. He shook his head and continued on towards us, giving us something else to lean on as we caught our breath.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes. We're good now, Sephiroth."

"Wonderful. Angeal, I require your presence for a short time. Harry, you may come as well."

Well, no idea why I was included, but I nodded and followed the both of them out. I'm sure Zack and Severus can think this through and decide what they want to do. Hopefully Severus will get someone. He's been depressed since he caught Lucius cheating on him... with Ron. Yes, it makes me shudder as well. Trust me, the images are forever ingrained in my mind and it is so creepy.

I must have been to lost in my thoughts since I ran into the back of Angeal and apologized profusely, blushing. He just waved it off and let me flop onto the couch while he chose to lean against Sephiroth's desk. There was a silence as Sephiroth went to his seat... and let his forehead bang against the desk. How strange.

"Sephiroth?"

"Angeal, you are my dearest friend. I need your help... I believe I am... in love."

We both blinked, wondering why he made it seem like a life threatening thing. Was it really so bad for him to admit to this?

"Is this a problem?"

"Only in the face I have no idea what he feels for me?"

"Are we talking about Cloud?"

They both looked at me, causing me to shrink back into the couch. Fine, forget I said anything if you're going to act this way towards me. I stared at the floor, waiting for them to continue talking and ignoring me.

"Yes... we are. Why?"

"Well, I can't really tell you much, but I think you should just tell him."

He was staring so much I resorted to playing with my fingers. I loved the man like the brother I never had, but he could be a bit scary when he wanted. I'm not sure he even meant it to seem that way. When I looked back up, he was rubbing his chin, a smirk slowly making its way across his lips. Oh shite... this spelled trouble for me, I just knew it.

"Very well then, Harry. However, if I am to tell him, you must speak to your object of affection."

I stared, open-mouthed and vigorously shook my head. I could not bring myself to speak to that man about it.

"Oh yes, you will. And I shall present the perfect opportunity."

With that, he was up and out the door in mere moments. Fuck, I hated him some days. I was left in an awkward situation with Angeal just staring at me, making me shift. I really did not want to talk to him about it, but Sephiroth would kill me if I did not. I should probably do so soon, before he left.

"Harry, was he talking about me?"

"Uh... there's the off chance that maybe he could have possibly been on the correct path to the closest part of the truth."

Angeal chuckled and sat near me, causing the couch to dip slightly and tilt me, leaning closer to him. I was going to shoot Sephiroth later, definitely. I know it would hardly do anything since he would pull a shield from abso-fucking-lutely no where and block the bullet, but still... just the satisfaction of shooting at him would help. Woah, wait now... when did my vision become dark?

Probably since Angeal had leaned in to kiss me.

I blinked in surprise, seeing the vivid mako blue eyes staring straight into my tri-colored eyes. I knew what was wanted and let my eyelids slide shut, my arms moving to drape over his neck and shoulders to pull him ever closer. I felt that if he could give, I could certainly take. The kiss was nothing more than an ever lasting contact of lips, but I was having a hard enough time trying to breathe. Sephiroth is such an arsehole.

"I take it you rather like me back then?"

Angeal laughed and pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

"Harry!"

I squeaked as two arms scooped me up bridal style, pulling me to a broad and warm chest. I latched onto a neck, making sure I would not be dropped if something were to happen.

"Angeal, I would really like it if you stopped scaring me like that."

"But the sound you make is so adorable."

I made a face and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but for some reason, he was not going to let me tonight. Maybe because he had been gone for a month on a mission? For whatever reason, he seemed a bit more clingy than normal.

"Angeal, what-"

I was stopped when lips were pressed to mine, my eye lids automatically sliding shut at this point as I tried to move closer. There was simply something about this man that I was addicted to. I shivered pleasantly when a tongue traced my lip, asking entrance for which I granted. That was something else I had learned - I could not fight Angeal for dominance. There was nothing inside me that told me to fight for something I did not need, since I could trust him enough to completely submit. I could really only move my own tongue against the one mapping out my mouth and making sounds bubble forth that only he will ever hear.

I swear the man moves far too quickly for even someone of a project so as the one that created him, as I was on my back on the soft mattress before I knew what was happening. I wish I could hate him for it, but how could I when lips were at my jaw, creating a trail of nips and kisses along skin that I had no idea was that sensitive. I blame myself for the lack of knowledge - before Angeal, I only had the disastrous relationship with Cho and the hated one from Ginny that did not get beyond a hug.

So, this is why I only knew to moan when he sucked on a spot on my neck, or to squirm when, upon removing my shirt, he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I'm sure later, I will feel rather useless. Actually, by the time Angeal had my pants and boxers on the ground, I was feeling rather strange.

I could not stand seeing him still completely dressed.

With a growl he clearly was not expecting, I launched myself into an upright position and proceeded to divest him of all the SOLDIER clothing... damn, taking the shoulder armor off was a right bitch. I think he will have to get a new strap for them - I somehow managed to bite through when they pissed me off. I have but one excuse and that is the fact I was beyond turned on. Though, I suppose I could twist this and blame it on him... how the hell am I still thinking?

I think I said that out loud since Angeal just chuckled and forced me to lie back down, staring at my body. I hate being self conscious, simply because of the torture scars. I wonder if Angeal would have killed th-

"Holy shite."

I guess I should have paid attention or I would have noticed Angeal before he suddenly took my cock into his mouth. I was going to kill him later for getting me when my attention was else where. But damn, if this didn't turn me into a pile of metaphorical goo. The constant wet heat and the movement of the tongue... I simply about to go insane drowning in the pleasure. I was right... I felt useless. Something said I would not really get a chance to return all the pleasure given to me in the way I wanted to.

But, I figured he would get it another way when I vaguely heard something pop open and a pause before a slick finger was rubbing against my... entrance? Yes, I believe I shall use that term, even in my own mind because everything else just sounds dirty. Which I suppose should have been the last of my concerns, but I'm weird like that. I believe my mind stopped for a second as the first finger slipped in, no real pain but it felt rather strange, the feeling over riden by the mouth doing wonders.

I was simply lost in the sensations for awhile before I felt the tinges of pain when a second finger was added. Angeal must have realized this since he only worked harder to bring pleasure to the front of my thoughts. It actually worked. I think that I had been conscious of it, the sounds I were making would likely embarrass me but as it was, I was simply gone. Damn Angeal, I will ki-

"A-Ah! Wh... what?"

"I'll explain later."

Well damn, I wish the human anatomy better. What was there... the prostate? In that moment, I decided being male had to be the most amazing thing ever... besides the feelings coursing through me. I, however, refuse to admit that I whined when he pulled his fingers out and away, sitting up at the same time. Call it denial, but I did not.

"Harry, this is going to be somewhat painful, but it will get better."

I'm not sure what went through his mind that told him I could still speak... because it lied. All I could do was nod in understanding. And I have no idea what told him it would hurt only slightly, but that bloody fucking lied like a bastard. I think a few tears actually escaped my eyes, which caused his face to pull into a guilty expression which only made me feel worse.

I think I calmed a little when Angeal kissed the tears away, but that really did not stop the throb of pain in my backside. I have to admit though, I was thankful that he remained still while I adjusted. I could not have gone on otherwise. It was a few minutes later that I nodded to him, telling him it was alright to move now. So, he set a rather slow rhythm.

That worked for all of two minutes before I decided I really was not getting what I wanted.

Pulling the cutest pout I could muster, I wriggled my hips slightly, hoping he would get the hint because I was not yet willing to vocalize it. Thank Merlin he did and began to increase the pace, finally moving deep enough that he hit that oh so lovely spot once more. I swear I saw stars, unlike the first time where everything just stopped.

I have no idea when I moved, but I now had my fingers digging slightly into Angeal's shoulders. My arms were positioned in such a way I was pulled closer to him. I think my eyes finally slid shut when his mouth attached to my neck, creating an actual mark. Possessive bastard, ne? Wow... I cuss so much more during sex.

"Fuck!"

Oh yeah, I cuss plenty more during sex.

His fingers had, at that moment, wrapped around my lenghth and I actually clung tighter to him. Apparently, right after I felt the heat in my lower abdomen suddenly disperse, I screamed. Of course, I had to be a screamer. So different from Angeal, who merely whispered my name in my ear as I felt his release fill me.

Angeal fell softly onto his side onto the bed, pulling me with him. I already hated the feeling of being empty, since he slipped out when moving. Bastard, come back here. Oh... I spoke out loud again.

"Next time."

"By the way, something in your brain is lying to you."

He simply gave me a questioning look.

"Whatever the fuck told you it would be 'somewhat painful' was a lying sadist."

He only chuckled and pulled me closer, draping the blanket over the top of us so we could sleep. I, however, did not fall asleep before I heard him whisper again. I smiled and buried my face in his neck.

"I love you too, Angeal."


End file.
